My Name Is Frank
by Le Rusecue
Summary: It is a merging of Dead Rising and MY name is Earl.Only there are no zombies,it's kinda in a different universe were Frank lives in Willamette. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED!
1. karma?

i parodied my name is earl and dead rising at once...

disclaimer:i do not own any T.V shows...not yet...AHHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHHA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

y'know you the kind of guy that does nuthin but bad things and wonders why his life sucks?

(frank looks around cornor)

well that IS me...

if people got to know me well they would discover i do suck...

(frank walks in store)

hello my friend.said the cashier.

(frank puts a beer and cigs on counter.)

i'd also like a lotto ticket.said frank.

okay come again.

(frank puts lotto ticket on car and starts to scratch the ticket)

come on come on.

(see's lotto tickets alll say winner)

WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!

(frank runs into road and gets hit by a car)

(lotto ticket flies away)

NO!

(later)

(frank is in a neck brace and a cast)

(frank's flipping through channels and stops at one particular show)

you see i discovered something...karma.

Karma?

its wen you do good things and good things happen to you.

thats wen i realized i got ran over because i did bad things...so i made my list.

(later)

what should i do first?asked frank.

dunno.said otis.

maybe i should do this one...

What?

number two got sean beat up by cliff.

(if you all are wondering how i did that well)

(flashback)

(frank is drinking milkshake)

this tastes funny gross.

(frank throws milkshake behind him but it hits cliffs grandaughter)

WHO DID THAT?!

(well i was scared of cliff he was in nam and could kick my ass...so i hid under the bench to bad for sean though)

(sean sits on bench)

SEAN!!!!!yelled cliff.

yes?

(sean turns his head and is all of a sudden jump kicked out of the the bench)

(well i got up and ran)

(later)

(frank knocks on door)

sean?

(sean opens door)

sean i need to apologize.

what for?

i got ya beat up by cliff those years ago.

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

(so i let sean beat me up it hurt but i deserved it)

(later)

(i was walking home and i guess karma smiled on me today because my lotto ticket came back)

YES!!!!!

im trying to be a better person from now on...

my name is frank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

veiw this then review it 


	2. 2 list items

disclaimer:i do not own any T.V shows...not yet...AHHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHHA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(you know the kind of guy that does nothing but bad things and wonders why his life sucks?)

(frank looks around corner)

(well that was me)

(seemed everytime something good happened to me something bad was around the corner)

(then one day something hit me...)

(car hits frank)

(karma)

(thats when i made my list im just trying to be a better person)

My name is frank.

(today i was doing something real bad on my list)

number 109:kicked cliffs granddaughter.

(it was one of those days when i had watched a scary movie and got totally freaked out.That day it was childs play.)

(so to cheer myself up i went to the local mall and i dunno...steel some stuff...maybe a beer.)

(frank is walking to the mall)

HEY FRANK.yelled carlito from his truck.

hey um...pablo?

(carlito frowns and flips frank off)

you suck frank or should i saw poparazzi?

HEY NO WORDS I CANT SPELL CARLITO!

screw you poparazzi.

look carlito im sorry.

its alright i guess.

can i have a ride to the mall?

no.

but...you owe me...

Not this again.

(what i meant was well its a long story)

(FLASHBACK...in flashback lol)

(frank is in mexico taking pictures of well...anything)

senior do you come from the usa.asked a mexican man with a heavy hispanic accent

yeah why?

how did you come?

i came by my truck.

(frank points to truck that say I WAS STOLEN HELP ME!)

(frank covers the words)

(dont worry the trucks on my list.)

could i come back to the usa with you?

yes but you must be my SLAVE!

okay.

(later)

okay hang on carlito i gotta use the bathroom stay here.

(frank opens truck door and runs into nearby stores bathroom)

(later)

(frank walks out of the bathroom to see the truck gone and a note that is on the ground)

dear frank

YOU'VE BEEN TRICKED IDIOT!

your friend carlito keyes

(return to flashback)

oh okay then

(carlito knocks camera out of franks hands)

(frank bends down to get it then turns around to see that carlito has driven off)

damnit i always fall for that.

(so i decided not to go to the mall and instead walked over to jessies house)

(id tell you what happened there but its another list item and im gonna get to that later)

(frank runs out of jessies house and bumps into cliffs granddaughter)

OH MY GOD ITs cHUCKY'S WIFE.

(frank kicks cliffs granddaughter causing her to go flying)

(looking back i realize that well)

(im a dumbass)

(later)

(i was really scared of going to cliffs house to apologize for kicking his granddaughter but then i remembered something)

(he was also a kinda nice guy)

(knocks on door)

(cliffs granddaughter opens door)

yes?

um im here to say sorry to you.

what for?

i kicked you once. dont you remember?

oh yeah well i forgive you.

What? why?

it was a mistake im sure.

yeah it was but how did you know?

because i dont have a husband named chucky.

oh.well i still need to make it up to you.

well...i do wanna have a camera for the trip my grandpa and i are going to.

sure take it.

(frank takes off camera and gives it to cliffs granddaughter)

take alot of pictures.

i will.

(i could finnally cross cliffs granddaughter off my list)

(on my way to the store to turn in my lotto ticket well something happened)

hey frank.said jo the police officer.

hey jo.

nice day today huh frank?

sure is.

(all of a sudden jo trips over a hole in the sidewalk causing her cuffs she had to go flying)

(one of the cuffs lock around franks hand the other one locking around a pole)

oh man..HEY JO!

(jo is on the ground knocked out)

(i realized something it was karma trying to tell me to do number 176 on my list...)

(shows mugshot of jessie)

(got jessie arrested because i stole a computer)

(you see when i ran over to jessies house she was about to leave so she asked me to do something for her)

can you watch my house for me?i have an important meeting and ill be gone the whole weekend.

sure.

thanks frank.

(jessie walks out the door)

(later)

(frank is watching T.V and has jessies laptop on his lap.)

(frank grabs a soda can and accidentaly drop it on the computer also causing it to fall on the ground and smash.)

OH NO!i broke jessies computer...well atleast she wont be home in 3 days.

(phone rings)

hello?

yeah frank im gonna be back soon the meeting was cancelled.said jessie over the phone.

okay okay great.

(hangs up)

i have got to keep my mouth shut.

(later)

(so i walked to the mall looking for a replacement computer but i forgot my wallet.)

(so i didnt buy one...)

(frank is infront of diplay case and looks around)

(i stole one)

(frank brakes throught the glass and grabs laptop and runs off to jessies house.)

okay okay she's not here yet.

(later)

(i had installed the computer just in time because soon after i installed it jessie came in th house)

hey frank looks like you did a good job of watching my house.

um yeah im gonna go home now...

okay bye then.

(later)

(cops bust into the houseand see the computer.)

aha. jessica mcarney you are under arrest for theft.

WHAT?!?!?

(cops arrest jessie)

(end flashback)

(because of me she was still in jail but now she was in prison because i did alot of other stuff and framed her.)

(cut to scene showing paul on fire nad frank yelling MCARNEEY DID NOT DO IT however paul thought he said mcarney did do it)

(paul is on my list)

(so later that day i decided to visit her)

hey jessie.

hey frank.

so is prison that bad.

not as bad as everyone says.

anyway jessie i...

(and i told her about my list and everything)

so im in prison because of you?

thats right.

IM GONNA KILL YOU!!

(jessie starts to smack phone against the glass as a gaurd comes and pulls her away)

AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE FRANK YOUR DEAD!!!!

(so i decided to help jessie later. i guess karma wanted me to do something else like...)

number 139:got scott arrested because i peed in the malls pond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
